Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (PC)
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released on 27 October 2002 for the PlayStation 2 console, on 12 May 2003 for Microsoft Windows, and on 31 October 2003 for the Xbox console. It is the sixth title in the Grand Theft Auto series. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is played from a third-person perspective in an open world environment, allowing the player to interact with the game world at their leisure. The game is set in 1986 within the fictional city of Vice City, which is heavily based on Miami. The plot is based on multiple real-life events in Miami such as Cuban, Haitian and Biker gangs of Miami, the 1980s crack epidemic, the mafioso-Scarface type druglords of Miami and the 1980s dominance of glam metal including a fictional glam metal band Love Fist as a group of Scottish musicians for the game involving several missions for the band, and draws inspiration from 1980s' American culture. The single-player story follows Tommy Vercetti, a Mafia hitman who is released from prison. After his involvement in a drug deal gone wrong, Tommy seeks out those responsible while building a criminal empire and seizing power from other criminal organisations in the city. Upon its release, the game was acclaimed by many reviewers who praised the music and gameplay, which uses a tweaked version of the game engine used in its predecessor. However, its violent and sexual content has also been the source of much public concern and controversy. It became the best-selling video game of 2002, and has sold over 20 million copies as of 2011; until July 2006, it was the best-selling PlayStation 2 game of all time. The game is cited as a landmark in video games for its far-reaching influence within the industry. The success of Vice City led to the creation of a prequel, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006), which revisits the Vice City setting just two years prior. Its successor, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, was released on 26 October 2004, and also received critical acclaim. In December 2012, in celebration of the game's tenth anniversary, a mobile version of Vice City was released for iOS and Android. The game has also been ported to various other platforms and services, such as OS X and the PlayStation Network. System Requirements for this Game There are some requirements for this game needed to run on your PC. The requirements needed to run this game on your PC are listed below:- Minimum Requirements *800 MHz Intel Pentium III or AMD Athlon *128 MB of RAM *8X speed CD/DVD drive *915 MB of free disk space *(+ 635 MB if video card does NOT support DirectX Texture Compression) *32 MB video card with DirectX 9.0 compatibile drivers *Sound Card with DirectX 9.0 compatible drivers *Keyboard *Mouse Recommended Requirements *Intel Pentium IV or AMD Athlon XP *256 MB of RAM *16X speed CD/DVD drive *1.55 GB of free disk space *(+ 635 MB if video card does NOT support DirectX Texture Compression) *64(+) MB video card with DirectX 9.0 compatible drivers *DirectX 9.0 compatible sound card with surround sound *Keyboard *Mouse *Gamepad (USB or Joystick Port) Category:PC Games Category:Grand Theft Auto series